Paradise
by Amanda15
Summary: Phoebe raises hers and Cole's daughter alone after he disappeared.
1. Default Chapter

Introduction: 

There once was a woman that thought she'd found ever-lasting happiness. Instead she found something that she never thought existed. Utter terror. Her life had seemed to be slowly slipping from her control, and the only thing that kept her from shutting her eyes completely was the baby she just given birth to. She once was filled with joy and contentment, and now she was left with sadness, fear and regret, and the spark in her eyes that use to be, was now gone. She had to live her life without him to help her. Her child was the only thing that kept her heart beating. There wasn't a day that went by that she did not think of the past that brought her here. The baby was also a constant reminder of her pain and torment. But the child was the only thing that was solid to hold on to. "I will never love again." She told herself.

** PARADISE   
  
Chapter 1**

Her parents died when Phoebe was five. They started with nothing but each other and the life that was growing inside her belly. Drake came from the streets and Lilly came from wealth. When Lilly's parents found out she was pregnant with Phoebe, they became enraged. When they couldn't stop Drake and Lilly from seeing each other, they threw her out. Lilly was young and unmarried, that was far too shameful in their eyes. As far as they were concerned, she made her choice and she could live it. It was hard for Phoebe's parents at first, but then that all changed when they were taken in by a wealthy family who helped them start their lives together. They learned to invest and profit fast by the people that took them in. Later, after Phoebe was born, Drake and Lilly got married and bought a nice house in Chicago. 

It was now 1962, and crime was everywhere. It was a dangerous neighborhood. Murders, sex, drugs, and all sorts of scandal were high in this era. Drake and Lilly hired a young girl to nanny for them while they worked to make their fortune. She was from an orphanage, and was old enough to work for her keep. Gwen was only ten, but she was good with Phoebe, because she was used to taking care of younger ones in the orphanage. She felt like Phoebe was her only family since she spent more time with the child than they did. One night Drake and Lilly were at a club, it was set on fire and the crowd was so large that some people where caught in the fire. Phoebe's parent were among them. 

When the police came to the house with the news of the couple, Gwen didn't tell them about Phoebe in fear they would place her back in the orphanage, and she would never see Phoebe again. 

After the authorities left, Gwen packed up the child and herself and ran as far away as she could. She took what money she could, without making it obvious that it was missing, so the authorities would not suspect their sudden departure. Gwen got used to telling people that Phoebe was her sister. Gwen was now fifteen, but looked older than she was. Phoebe looked up to Gwen; after all she'd raised her for most of her life. 

It was very tough for the two girls when they first set out. They lived a long the way of the streets and did everything but kill to stay alive. At this time, it was not unusual to see homeless children on the streets of Chicago.

The girls were standing in the streets one icy Chicago night. A car pulled up to them and opened the door. Gwen clenched Phoebe's shoulders with her red frozen finger tips, and told her to go back to the corner of the alley, where they were staying. Phoebe was aware of what was going on, and she cringed for Gwen. Gwen was afraid of the unknown, but she knew what she had to do. Phoebe could see Gwen's breath in the cold, as she sighed heavily before getting into the car. She cast a glazed look to Phoebe out of the window before the car drove off into the night. Phoebe stood in the cold with her hands in her pockets, and tears started to run down her frozen but numb cheeks. The warmth from her tears almost turned to ice as they ran down her face and under her chin to her neck. 

The girls learned how the world turned the hard way, the way that most girls their age didn't know existed. They matured fast, because of the way they lived. When Phoebe was fourteen she joined Gwen in this way of life. They were also gambling, stealing, and selling their hair when it would grow for quick cash. Gwen was nineteen now, and they found a small trashy one-room apartment to rent. It was almost unlivable, but it was all they could afford. Gwen used drugs to numb her pain. It was a time when drugs were everywhere, and easy to get a hold of. Sometimes Phoebe would come home from working the streets and find Gwen strung out, with a needle still in her arm, or powder spilled out on the kitchen floor. She would have to clean up the mess and Gwen. Phoebe had patience with Gwen's problem and tried to help her beat it. She knew Gwen found drugs when she was young in the orphanage, and they had become her sanctuary. Phoebe knew she had to be the one that stayed clean, so she never touched the stuff. She could see how it was destroying Gwen, and avoided the same problem. She tried to spend the money on soap, or food, and what clothes they could find for as cheap as possible. Phoebe tried her hardest to keep her head, and in spite of everything, she never let her heart grow cold, and even though Gwen seemed to loose hope, Phoebe didn't. She hung on to her dreams and knew some day things would be different. Phoebe promised herself at a young age, that she would never leave the ones that she loved. Phoebe hated her parents for leaving her. She cried for them not because she missed them, but because they left her to do these wretched things. Even though she was young, and knew she didn't have a choice, but she still hated it and knew it was wrong. 

Three more years had passed, and the girls were older. Phoebe was now seventeen, and Gwen was twenty-two. Phoebe was beautiful like her mother, her companions often commented on this, and they couldn't believe a girl with this potential would live this way, but none of them ever offered to lend a hand. There was a man that stood out from the rest, and he would later become her worst nightmare. Abe Randolph was his name. He was a cruel vulgar man, who came for Phoebe often. When they were in bed, she could feel the burning of vomit in her throat as he thrust his sweaty body over her. He became obsessed with her, and she couldn't get away. After months of this, Phoebe couldn't take it any longer; she needed to get away from him. He was a powerful man, and had lots of men under him. Gwen tried to help Phoebe hide from him, but his men would find them wherever they hid. It seemed hopeless. Their encounters turned into rape after a while, and the rapes were getting more violent each time. Phoebe had less and less control over the situation. Gwen decided to pack up what little they owned and get out of Chicago. As far from Abe as possible. When Abe found out he was furious! He always told Phoebe he would find her if she ever left him, that she belonged to him, and if she tried to get away he would make her pay for it, and he meant it. The girls hopped a train, and wherever it was going was were they would start again. One year had passed now, and Dallas, Texas seemed to be their new home. Phoebe's insides were scarred from the rapes, and she thought she would never be able to have children. They tried to put the incidents in Chicago, behind them, but it left the girls skittish and paranoid. Phoebe and Gwen decided not to prostitute themselves any more to prevent this from happening again. The time that they spent on the streets of Chicago was time that the girls wished to forget now. Except if they hadn't been there, Phoebe never would have met Cole. One night the girls spotted a couple walking down the sidewalk of a misty dark alley. The man towered over the woman, as she giggled while he bent down to whisper in her ear. From what the girls could see, the couple appeared to have lots of money. The man was sharply dressed, and the woman was covered in fur. Phoebe and Gwen watched them while hiding it the shadows.

"I'll take care of him, while you take care of her." Gwen whispered to Phoebe. Phoebe nodded, and she knew exactly what to do. Gwen stepped out of the dark as the couple reached the spot where the girls were hiding. 

"Hey stud, are ya in the mood?" Gwen asked stepping out, as she seductively ran her hand down the man's chest, trying to throw them off so Phoebe could make her move. 

The woman glared holes in Gwen, but was afraid to say anything. 

"Not tonight sister, as you can see I already have a date." The man gave Gwen a confident smile in saying this.

Gwen motioned to Phoebe who was behind her to make her move. Gwen squeezed between the couple and put her arm in his. 

"To bad," She said looking up at the man with a suggestive smile. Phoebe jumped out of the dark, grabbed the woman's purse and took off as fast as she could down the dark wet alley. The woman screamed as she was being knocked down, and Gwen tried her best to trip the man and run herself, but he was too strong and threw Gwen aside, as he ran after Phoebe. Gwen struggled to her feet in pain and yelled, 

"Run! He's right behind you!" Then ran off herself. 

Phoebe didn't look back she just ran faster. She was small and quick and the girls had pulled this off many times, but tonight was different. The man was faster than he looked in spite of his size, and Phoebe was unable to lose him. He grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her to him as they both fell to the ground. The man fell on top of Phoebe, and she groaned in pain, when she slowly opened her eyes. Their eyes met and the man's expression shocked Phoebe. She expected the man to look very angry, and for him to hurt her. To her surprise, a smile started in the corner of his mouth as he laid on her. He was stunned by how beautiful she was, and how soft her face looked in the light of the moon. He thought she was a boy when he was chasing her because her hair was so short. He almost was lost in his thoughts of her, when she startled him by yelling,

"Get off me you pig, let me go!" 

The man tightened his hold on her. 

"Did you think you could get away from me?" He said as he could see the fear in Phoebe's eyes. 

Phoebe could feel his body heat warming her, and his heart was pounding very hard, as his body was pressed against hers. Her shirt was up under her breasts and her stomach was bare. Phoebe thought he actually enjoyed this position, when she felt his hands slowly exploring her soft bare skin. His fingertips moved down her sides and clenched on her hips that were slightly exposed. In spite of the cold, his hands were warm. She was uncomfortable, but was strangely turned on by this tall dark stranger's touch. 

"I can't breath" she calmly struggled to say, breaking the silence.

He got on his knees and was now straddling her.

"Are you ok?" It seemed to be the only thing he could say at the moment. 

"None of you business" she spat, struggling underneath him, but really, she didn't want him to leave. 

"Yes, but you went and made it my business now didn't you." He said in a tone that Phoebe thought he was amused by her helplessness. 

Phoebe didn't answer, she just glared at him, but she liked his kindness, and the warm feeling inside that he gave her. He stood and pulled her up with him, lifting her off her feet as she tried to stand. Her knees were weak, and she felt dizzy from the fall. A drop of blood ran down the side of her face followed by another. She held her head and tried to make sense of the feelings she was having.

"If you let me go I'll make it worth your while." She said looking up at his shadowed face.

He just smiled down at her and said, "As tempting as that is, you are not going to do anything. I need to get you to a doctor." 

He put her small arm around his neck and slipped his around her waist to help her stand. His lips were hovering over her face and he felt the intense urge to kiss her. The tenderness in his voice and the affection shocked Phoebe; she thought he should care nothing for her. She hadn't met a man yet that refused her offer, let alone cared for her safety. 

"Cole! Is that him? Is that the trash that tried to rob me?" The woman said coming toward Cole and Phoebe. 

Cole's eyes got big; he turned to face the woman with a guilty look. He tried to cover his feelings and act normal, but it was hopeless. He was so taken by Phoebe; he easily forgot about his date. 

"Yes, but SHE'S going to need some medical help, she took a hard fall in the struggle." He answered, trying to sound like it was only the humane thing to do, instead of what he wanted for her.

Phoebe was starting to feel sick; she had hit her head so hard that now all the blood felt like it was just pouring out. The woman walked up to Phoebe and slapped her across the face, as Cole still held her. 

"Crazy bitch!" The woman said. 

"What the hell is the matter with you, can't you see she's hurt already?" Cole said holding Phoebe's face protectively.

His defensive tone shocked him as well, as he saw the confused look on the woman's face. He normally had no patience for thieves, but this one was different. 

"What the hell is the matter with you? Why do you care?" She said while picking up her purse from the puddle it lay in. 

Cole felt Phoebe starting to get limp and he looked down at her. She was looking up at him, still confused by his warmth towards her. But now his face was almost black, as she shut her eyes and fainted. 

"Easy, I got ya." He said as he reached around Phoebe's knees and picked her up cradling her in his arms. 

"Why don't you just leave her here? She is a criminal Cole?" The woman said sharply.

"Linda, look at her, she is a child. I can't do that, she'll probably die." He said trying once again to cover his feelings.

"Child! Who are you trying to fool Cole?" She said in an irritated voice.

Puzzled by his need to take care of this gypsy, Linda knew Cole was a sucker for helpless woman, especially pretty ones. But this was different; he seemed to have some personal interest in this girl. Phoebe woke up in the Hospital that next morning, confused as to where she was, and how she got there. She jumped when she saw Cole asleep in the chair beside her bed. Then she remembered the night, and fell back on her pillow with a regrettable sigh. 

"You're awake!" Cole said smiling with a sleepy voice. He sat up and looked at the clock on the wall. 

"Did you stay here all night?" Phoebe said softly, looking at him unsure of what he was going to do.

"All night, and you talk a lot in your sleep." Cole said in a sexy teasing voice.

"What did I say?" Phoebe asked nervously.

"Don't worry I won't hold you to your offers." He joked, raising his defined eyebrows at her. 

Phoebe couldn't help the smile that slowly spread over her mouth. She felt safe now, and that he wasn't going to send her to jail.

"You can smile, and a beautiful smile it is." He said as he leaned closer to Phoebe. 

She felt that warm feeling returning again when he said this to her. Afraid that he could sense this, she tried to change the subject but before she could he interrupted her by sticking out his hand and saying, 

"Cole Turner." 

Phoebe reached for his hand but kept quiet, soaking in this strange and very new situation. 

"Now is when you tell me who you are." He said with the same sexy smile. 

She smiled again, this time looking into his eyes. She couldn't tell just how handsome he was in the dark the night before, but now that she saw him in the light, she felt short of breath. He had jet-black curly hair and beautiful blue eyes. His lips were full, and moved very seductively when he talked. She wanted him to climb on top of her and tear her gown off right then, her fantasies were running away with her as he still held her hand. His thumb was gently brushing the top of her hand.

"My…my name is…" she trailed almost forgetting it, but he stopped her and said,

"That's ok, I already know who you are." 

"You do?" "Yeah… How could I miss it? Your friend was screaming it last night when I brought you here."

"Gwen! What have you done to her?" Cole could hear her voice suddenly change to panic. 

"Don't worry, she's waiting for you at the house." 

"House?" She questioned, guessing he meant the run down apartment they now were renting. 

"Yes, my house, I thought you guys could stay there, until you get back on your feet. Your friend Gwen said you didn't have any place to go."

"We have an apartment of our own, and we are doing just fine there, thank you anyway." Phoebe tried so say with the little pride she still had.

Cole could see the exhaustion in her eyes and the lack of nutrition. He noticed this with Gwen as well. That's why he insisted they stay with him awhile; well that was part of it. Normally he wouldn't have trusted the girls in his house, but this was different. He felt he had known Phoebe his whole life, and he didn't even try to fight the feelings he was having for her. He was falling in love with her, and he thought he could sense her love as well. He wasn't sure yet but hoped she felt the same way. 

"It's ok, I saved both your butts. Linda wanted to press charges but I convinced her not too. Although, I don't think Linda wants to see me anytime soon. But she'll get over it, she always does." He said smiling at Phoebe. 

This made Phoebe sink inside. She felt jealous when he would say Linda's name, but tried not to show it.

"Is… Linda your… girlfriend?" Phoebe said hating the thought and tried to hide her jealousy.

"No…well not anymore, she is just my partner." Cole said satisfied at the jealous tone in her voice. "Why would you do this for us?" Phoebe said, unsure of why he would offer his help, let alone his house.

Cole was puzzled at this question himself but it had all taken place so fast, and he was running on impulse with his heart and not his head. He was some how drawn to Phoebe, and he knew he didn't want to lose her. He wanted to see this girl again from the moment they met. 

Phoebe looked at him and softly said, "Thank you." 

Her voice melted him and now he was sure he loved her. He leaned closer. 

"You're welcome." He said staring and playing with her eyes intensely. 

She felt her heart racing and blushed at his meaningful gaze at her. She could hear his breath quicken as he came closer. He was now inches from her face, and then they very willingly came closer with their lips crushing together passionately. . He had wanted to kiss her all night while he watched her sleep, she was so beautiful laying there, and now he wanted to climb on top of her and bury himself deep inside of her, but something stopped him. He was always a charmer, but he didn't want to be with Phoebe, he wanted her to like him for who he was. This feeling he had for her was different from what he had ever felt, and he knew she was special. Cole pulled away suddenly, and he said breathing very heavily,"I'm sorry…I don't know what got into me?" 

They both stared at each other and a smile started to spread over both their lips, then they burst out laughing. Still holding Phoebe, they looked at each other and they both knew that they didn't want to be apart ever again. This was the beginning of their life together. Phoebe had grown into a real woman, and thanks to Cole, the girls had been able to clean up their act and start clean.


	2. Paradise Ch 2

** CHAPTER 2**

Three years had passed since Cole's disappearance. They were hard years, but to her surprise, they had been a little softer because her baby brought her joy as she grew. Phoebe was a good and loving mother, and made it important to raise her daughter to the best of her ability. Phoebe sold Cole's share of the business to Linda and she used that money to live. Gwen also helped by waiting tables at a coffee house down the street from where they lived. One day Gwen found Phoebe staring out the window of their house that was Phoebe's now. Gwen still lived with Phoebe and her daughter.

Phoebe's eyes were glazed over and she seemed deep in thought. Her long beautiful cinnamon brown colored hair and big brown eyes and her perfect full lips were only parts of her class and beauty. Gwen was very proud of Phoebe as she watched her with her daughter and respected how she carried herself in spite of all she'd been through. "What is it Pheebs?" Gwen asked as she entered the room. 

"He told me he would never leave me Gwen." She said softly.

"I know sweetie but he's gone now and you have to move on. You can't keep waiting for him to come home, he's not going to." 

Phoebe took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. 

" I know," she said sadly, "But I keep hoping he will."

Then she went to her daughter, who was playing on the floor across the room from her, and picked her up smiling. Phoebe put her hand on the girl's head laying it down on her shoulder and began stroking the girl's long black curls. She had named her Dallas, because it was where she found Cole and her new life. The little girl looked up at her mother with her beautiful blue eyes and smiled at Phoebe. This brought tears to her eyes as she put the girl's head back on her shoulder. Gwen walked over to them, and reached for Dallas. 

"Mamma loves you baby" she said and handed her off to Gwen to put down for a nap. 

Then Phoebe looked out of the window again. Gwen came back to the room a moment later after Dallas was asleep. 

"You'd better hurry girl, Levi is going to be here soon, and you're not ready" Gwen said as she gathered the little girl's toys from the ground. 

"Gwen this is weird to me, you were the one who was supposed to be with Levi, not me." "Phoebe, he fell for you as soon as he saw you. And I told you, you guys fit better anyway." Gwen said smiling while she put her arm around Phoebe.

"But, on the other hand, he was so good in bed, and we fit pretty good!" Gwen said and, they both started laughing.

"You slut!" Phoebe teased.

Gwen didn't mind that Levi fell for Phoebe. After all, Phoebe did try to protest, but he soon won her over. Phoebe needed Gwen's approval of course, but Gwen was never all that interested in Levi anyway. In fact she was glad that Phoebe was trying to move on. Gwen was with all different guys and wasn't attached to any of them. She thought it was safer that way, she didn't want the commitment.

"Gwen, am I making a mistake by marrying Levi, I mean what if Cole is still out there?" Phoebe said more serious. "I keep waiting for him to come home to me and tell me it's ok, and that he is home to finish living our life that was stolen from us, and help me raise our child that he has never seen." 

"Phoebe we've been over this," Gwen said trying not to be irritated.

"I know but they never found him." Phoebe said with an inkling of hope. 

"Sweetie, Cole loved you more than life it's self. Don't you think if he was alive, he'd have come for you by now?" Gwen said as she finished picking up Dallas's toys. 

"I know but…" Phoebe looked back out the window before she finished, " What if they caught him and they're holding him and he can't…" 

This thought made her sick. She couldn't help but wonder if some how this was related to the nightmare she tried so hard to leave in Chicago.

"We have talked this Phoebe"…. Gwen stopped herself, when Phoebe looked at her with a sad smile. 

"Abe is gone Phoebe, he will never find us, he doesn't know where you are. He's probably moved on. This is the best thing you can do for you and the kid." Gwen finished.

"I know, I just want to be sure," Phoebe said trying not to be afraid. 

"You can learn to love him, and he's good for you" Gwen said coming towards Phoebe. 

Phoebe put her arms around Gwen as she said, 

"There's loving someone Gwen, and then there is being in love with someone." 

She squeezed Gwen and started to leave when something struck her, it stopped her in her tracks. This feeling that she hadn't felt since the day she got the news about her husband. She fell to her knees. Gwen ran to her and grabbed her shoulders. Phoebe was out of breath. 

"What's wrong?" Gwen said in a panicked voice. 

"Something is wrong Gwen, it's big!"

Phoebe ran to the room where daughter was, but she was sleeping peacefully. She was almost relieved as the feeling started to fade, but just then she felt it again, it was like a knife in her belly. Then the doorbell rang, and both of the girls gasped. 

"Phoebe, what is going on?" 

Phoebe ran downstairs to the door, ignoring Gwen. She hit the door hard and waited for the second ring, and then she shut her eyes and she opened the door, preparing herself for what it might bring on the other side.

"Oh, hello…Levi" she said as she tried to calm herself. 

"Hello Phoebe, is everything alright?" He said looking at her funny. 

Phoebe paused, "Oh ...yes ... I…" 

Just then she heard Dallas crying. She motioned Levi inside, as she turned to go to her daughter, but Levi grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, and softy said, 

" I missed you." 

He started to kiss her, but she pulled away and then smiled. Levi raised his brow at her.

"I'm sorry Levi I'll be right back." 

"Promise?" 

Humoring him, she smiled and said, " Promise." She turned and ran back upstairs and out of his sight. 

Gwen was holding Dallas, and Phoebe reached for her. She took Dallas in her arms and held her tight.

"Shhhh…" Phoebe soothed her back to sleep, and then laid her in the bed. 

"What's going on, is that Levi down there?" Gwen said confused by Phoebe's actions. 

"Yes, he's waiting out in the main room. Maybe I'll stay in tonight, she needs me Gwen, and …I. Gwen the last time I felt this way was when…"

Gwen stopped her. 

"She'll be fine honey, I'll be here, and anyway, Levi needs you. You've been putting him off all week, he misses you, and it sounded like he wanted to talk about something."

Gwen put her hand on Phoebe's cheek and smiled, then she got up from the bed and went downstairs to stall Levi so Phoebe could collect herself. Phoebe smiled at her sleeping child and kissed her rosy warm cheek. 

"Mamma" the baby said tiredly in her sleep. 

"Mamma's here… sleep baby, sleep." Phoebe's eyes filled up with tears as she tilted her head back and blew in her eyes fighting back a break down. Something was going to happen but she didn't know what. She had learned to follow her instincts after the situation in Chicago. 

"There you are, I thought you weren't coming back" Levi joked as he saw Phoebe walking down the stairs towards him. 

He put his glass of brandy down that Gwen had poured him. He grabbed Phoebe's coat and swung it around her shoulders. 

"I'll be home later," she told Gwen as they hugged. 

"Have fun and don't worry sweetie, everything is fine." Gwen assured her. 

Gwen shut the door behind them and sighed in relief. She was running out of excuses to tell Levi of why Phoebe was taking so long. Gwen knew Phoebe was always right about her intuitions, so she couldn't help but be uneasy. 

Phoebe laid in bed that night thinking back on the life she and Cole had. After three years she still longed to feel him. Even just to hear his voice. She missed all the things that made him the man he was. He was so handsome and so strong. She got butterflies when she remembered how he would watch her in their bedroom, even the thought of him looking at her thrilled her. The five years they spent together was so wonderful, and she needed them back, but they were gone. 

She was slowly drifting to sleep without realizing it. As she drifted off, something still bothered her. The feeling she had earlier was the same as she had the day the men came to her door to tell her of Cole's accident. She had the feeling all day, and she knew something was wrong. She was due to have their child any day. The news had thrown her into labor that same day that she heard the news. What was worse, was that there was no end to it. She didn't know if he was dead or alive. The police just told her he was in an accident, and there was no sign of his body. His car had blown into pieces when it spun out of control, and smashed into the rock wall, and it was impossible for survivors. There was a funeral, but no body. So that left her with no closure.

The night before Cole disappeared, he and Phoebe were getting ready for a dinner party. They often attended these parties. Cole was a good attorney, and it was important to show up at the parties for business. Everyone always expected him to show. Especially Linda. She always had a thing for Cole, and worse she was still his partner. She always treated Phoebe like lower class, after all, Phoebe tried to mug her once. Phoebe tried to ignore her but when she would flirt with Cole it would get her attention. Cole never paid any attention to Linda's attempts. He was used to working with pretty women, and he used to be seduced very easily, but now he only had eyes for one woman. She was the light of his life, and he was no longer tempted by other women, or wanted them for that matter. 

Phoebe was sitting at her vanity stand brushing her hair for the party. She sat the brush down and looked at her stomach in the mirror with a frown. Cole was coming out of the shower, and walking from the steamy bathroom to the connected bedroom, with a white towel around his waist, and a hand towel that he was rubbing his wet head with. He looked at Phoebe and noticed the frown. She looked so beautiful to him and this sight turned him on. As her white lace slip was formed to her shapely body, the strap had slid down her right shoulder and half of her breast was exposed. The dim lighting made her tan skin glow, as she picked up the lotion and massaged it on her neck and chest, then caressing her arms. She was still in very good shape, and you couldn't tell she was pregnant from the back of her, only the front showed a perfectly round belly. It was starting to be very uncomfortable for her these last few weeks, because she was due anytime. The baby was very active and she had started showing signs of a birth soon. She hadn't noticed him looking at her yet. Cole just stood at a distance soaking her in, with drops of water slowly running down his broad chest to his tight muscular stomach, then into the towel around his waist. He ran his fingers through his wet black hair and hung them back to his side. Testosterone oozed off of him, as a sexy smile formed to his full seductive lips, when Phoebe's eyes met his through the mirror. 

"What, is it baby?" He asked as he came towards her. 

Phoebe sighed heavily in frustration. Cole was now leaning over her, with his arms straddled around her, and his hands on each side of the vanity's edge. He started kissing her smooth shoulder. She tilted her head back and smiled, after watching him in the mirror, kiss her softly. She let out a pleasant moan when he reached her neck.

"Oh nothing new, I just feel as big as a house, that's all!" She said before meeting her lips with his.

Cole chuckled quietly at her sarcasm, while still kissing her. He stood up slowly then lead her to the bed.

"It's not funny Cole, and HE is kicking the hell out of me." She said smiling back at Cole who was now lying on his side with his head propped in his hand and smiling sweetly at her.

"There is nothing sexier than the mother of my child," he said softly, "especially when she is half naked in our bedroom." Cole said raising his eyebrows at her suggestively and pulling her to sit on the bed.

"Cole is that all you think about? I am nine months pregnant and I don't feel the least bit attractive." She said in frustration, wiping the water drops on his chest. 

He rolled on his back and laced his fingers behind his head. She could see his arousal through his towel.

"Well SHE, is going to be worth all the hell, when SHE gets here!" He said pulling Phoebe on top of him. 

Cole and Phoebe would go back and forth about what the baby's sex was, all the time. Cole would say, SHE is going to have his brains and Phoebe's looks. Phoebe would argue, that HE was going to have her brains and Cole's looks.

Gwen was downstairs getting ready herself to go out. She was putting on her coat at the door when Cole and Phoebe walked down the stairs towards her.

"You guys look great!" Gwen said raising her eyebrows. 

"So do you sweetie, where are you going?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, well I met someone this afternoon in my coffee shop, and he asked me out. He kind of looks like you Cole only shorter." Gwen said as she just now noticed the resemblance between them.

"What is his name? Is he safe? Are you sure he is a good guy." Phoebe said in a protective but nervous voice.

Gwen looked at Phoebe and knew what she was referring to. 

"Phoebs, he's ok, his name is Levi and he's clean." Gwen said assuring her.

"Ok honey, are you ready?" Cole said opening the door for Phoebe. 

Cole was confused at Phoebe's sudden tension, but he was used to the girls being cautious of strangers. He knew they had an ugly past, but they didn't like to talk about it.

"Ok, don't wait up! I don't even know if I will be home!" Gwen said as she looked back with a smile before hurrying out of the opened door, and getting into the car that had just pulled up to the house.

"Take care of you!" Phoebe yelled.

"Take care of you!" Gwen yelled back before she shut the door of the car and drove off. 


	3. Paradise Ch 3

**CHAPTER 3**

She was used to men admiring her, but at the party, a few men gave her an eerie feeling. She could feel their eyes on her all night and she got more and more uptight as the evening went on. They would talk to each other like it was her they were talking about. This made her uncomfortable because the life that she left in Chicago, still haunted her. She had never seen them before, but their eyes made her nervous. 

In the car on the way home from the party, Phoebe was quiet. She was consumed by her thoughts of events from the party. She was mad at Linda for hanging on Cole, but mostly she was upset that Cole didn't try to stop her. Phoebe felt insecure as it was, being nine months pregnant and all. She was also disturbed at the men she saw watching her all night. One of them even asked her to dance, but when Cole saw him take her hand and kiss it, he cut them off and danced with Phoebe himself. She could see Cole's frustration when Cole walked up to them after the man kissed her hand, and she tried to calm him by talking about the baby as they danced. She didn't feel like talking about the men. She never told Cole about Abe, but when he would catch her being skittish, she would tell him it was just old habits. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts about the night, she almost jumped out of her skin, when Cole slid her dress back with his hand reaching the inside of her thigh.

"Shit Cole! You scared me, please not now." She said trying to calm her tone, moving his hand away.

Cole had noticed Phoebe deep in thought, and wondered what she was thinking. She looked so stunning that he wanted to grab her around a corner and take her at the party. They often escaped from the crowd at these parties and did so, but Phoebe wasn't feeling very spontaneous lately. 

"Phoebe, what is the matter with you?" Cole asked shocked by her reaction to his touch. She was always inviting even being nine months, but now she seemed cold.

Phoebe could hear the hurt in Cole's voice, but she was still upset.

"Hormones?" Cole asked while touching her stomach.

"No, Cole, maybe if you would have paid more attention to me instead of Linda tonight, you would know what the matter is!" Phoebe shot back at him.

She shocked herself at what came out of her mouth, but she had spit it out so fast, she couldn't take it back. Cole took his hand from her stomach and put it on the steering wheel, rolling his eyes.

"Phoebe, how many times do I have to tell you? Linda is business only. She is just friendly, and she is that way to everybody." Cole said irritated.

"Oh, no, she would love to sink her claws into you! Oh, wait, she already has! And anyway she is a bitch and I hate her, I don't care if she is your partner or not! It doesn't change a thing!" Phoebe said shocked again at what she was hearing from her own mouth.

Cole was just silent. Phoebe wished she wouldn't have said that, because she knew how loyal Cole was to her and it hurt him when she accused him. She knew that it wasn't Cole and Linda that made her mad, but she couldn't put her finger on what did. Maybe the men, or maybe hormones. She didn't really know, but now Cole was distant and he looked straight at the road while driving home.

"What? Now you are mad at me?" She asked more calmly trying to control her tongue.

"I don't need this Phoebe, I'm sorry if you felt alone tonight, but it looked like you found friends to me. At least when the music started." Cole said sharply as he felt the rage of jealousy coming over him.

Phoebe knew he was referring to the men, and she realized Cole had noticed the men staring at her.

"Cole, I am sorry for snapping at you, I am just tired and the baby is making me uncomfortable. Just take me home baby." She said hoping she had convinced him so he wouldn't ask questions about the men. 

After all she really didn't know them, she just was suspicious. She scooted beside him, and laid her head on his shoulder. Cole put his arm around Phoebe and pulled her tight, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"Just relax Phoebe I'll take care of you." He said in a softer voice. 

She could feel his body relaxing at her touch. Phoebe shut her eyes and felt a little better. She could always take comfort in his strong arms, even when she was bothered.

They laid in bed that night and Cole put his ear to Phoebe's stomach. He gently caressed her belly and whispered,

"Sorry if daddy hurt you baby, he just loves mommy so much." 

Phoebe just ran her fingers through his black curls and smiled. He kissed her stomach and soon fell asleep while lying on her. She fell asleep soon after.

That next morning, Cole got up trying not to wake Phoebe. He got ready for an early meeting with some business investors, or that's what he thought. He kissed Phoebe good-bye, and went on his way. Phoebe woke up with a sick feeling. She saw Cole had left a note on the pillow, it read: Phoebe, I had an early meeting with some investors. Sorry I didn't wake you, but you looked so peaceful. I love you and I'll see you this evening. Love Cole 

For some reason Phoebe was not comforted by this note. She still had the sick feeling. Even through the day, she had the feeling, until the doorbell rang. Then she found out why. Suddenly she heard something that sent shocking chills down to her toes and broke her thought. 

"Phoebe" a voice said. 

She sat straight up in bed and in a panicked voice said, 

"Cole!" She caught her breath and observed her bedroom. 

Noticing that she was soaked with sweat, her heart was racing. She went to her daughter's room and found her sound asleep. She went downstairs to the main room and sat on the wicker chair by the window. She was trying to collect her thoughts when she heard the voice again. 

"Phoebe…help me!" She stood up with shaky legs, 

"I hear you baby" she said looking around the dark room. 


	4. Paradise Ch 4

** CHAPTER 4**

Just then she jumped in her bed. She opened her eyes to find she was alone again in their bed. She was almost upset that she had been dreaming because, she thought for a while she was back with Cole. 

That morning Levi was going to pick her up early. It seemed important that he talked to her early, because he lost his nerve the night before, and he had something to tell her. Phoebe was sitting at her vanity stand in her satin robe, looking on the mirror. She looked at her reflection with a blank stare, thinking about her dream. Then she picked up the brush to comb her long hair. 

"No more sadness Phoebe" she said aloud to herself. "This is unhealthy for you and your child." 

Just then she heard a knock at her door while it was being opened.

"Levi! I guess I lost track of time." She said surprised to see him.

"It's ok darlin', I'm a little early, but I couldn't wait to see you. Gwen let me in… I hope that's ok?"

She smiled and said, "Of course, I'm sorry, I just didn't get much sleep last night…Forgive me for being so rude."

He went to her without answering and slid her robe off from her sholders, then picking her up cradled in his arms and laid her on the bed, never taking his eyes from her beautiful naked body. It was always strange to Phoebe how he went from Gwen to her. Gwen was attractive and wild and all the men wanted her. There was something reckless about her that all the men were drawn to, so she never knew why he wanted her over Gwen. Then again, Phoebe was dazed at the time she finally met Levi, because Gwen introduced them soon after Cole was gone. She knew Cole had never got the chance to meet him, because Gwen always kept the men she was seeing away from the house. She was admiring how handsome he was. He had dark curly hair and blue eyes, but they never reached her soul the way Cole's would when he looked at her. Though he looked similar, he wasn't the same as Cole, no matter how hard she tried to make him be. Phoebe thought that might have been what attracted her in the first place. He was small but mighty, and he was handsome in his own way.

"I need you so bad Phoebe," he said as he kissed her neck, and worked himself inside of her. 

Phoebe held back for a minute and then she gave in. Even though she didn't love Levi, she also had desires. But Cole was the one she thought of when Levi and her were together. She tried not to be that way, but she couldn't help it. She convinced herself to make an effort with Levi, but her love was for Cole, and him alone.

"You feel so good Phoebe! I want to be with you forever."

Levi felt Phoebe's pleasure under him, and it thrilled him. It made him feel good inside, as he did every time Phoebe was with him. She made him feel like a real man and he forgot his intentions.

"He said you liked it like this doll." 

At first Levi didn't realize what he just said, but then he heard his words and sighed heavily in regret. Phoebe's eyes were wide open now, and he felt her tense when she stopped moving. 

"What!" She said as she faced him straight on.

"Phoebe please…I'm sorry I meant…"

But his plea was too late, and he couldn't take back what he said. He looked down at her, not knowing what would happen next.

"Answer me Levi, who said?"

Levi got up off her slowly and pulled his pants up, then sat on the edge of the bed, so sorry at what he said. She never looked way from him, as she eyed him coldly. Her heart was beating so hard as she anticipated what Levi was going to say.

"Answer me! Please! Its important." she begged him with frustration in her eyes.

"Randolph." He said after a moment, as he hung his head in shame.

Phoebe jumped off the bed and grabbed her robe rapping it around her like she was exstremely violated. 

"Does he know where I am," she asked in a scared but calm voice. "Answer me you coward!" this time almost screaming.

"Yes, but there is something more than that…. It's about your husband." He said scrambling for words.

"Cole! Is he alive? What did Abe do to him, and you…you …sick …bastard! Was this fun? Was this fun for you? Answer me! You piece of shit!" 

Phoebe's flooded questioning ended, as her next thoughts were for the safety of her daughter. She ran into her daughter's room and scooped her up, leaving no thought to Levi. 

"Gwen! Gwen! Come in here now!" Phoebe yelled as she grabbed a small suitcase, that was stashed under the girl's bed and started stuffing it as fast as she could. Dallas had her legs and arms around Phoebe so tight now, and Phoebe realized she was scaring her daughter. She sat on the bed and peeled Dallas from her neck as she sat her down on her lap. 

"It's going to be ok baby, mama's just playing hide and seek!" Phoebe tried to say in an enthusiastic voice. 

"Remember how we play that game?" Phoebe's voice was trembling and she was shaking. 

Dallas looked up with her big tear shaped eyes.

"Remember how we play hide and seek?" Phoebe said focusing on her daughter. 

Dallas nodded yes to Phoebe's questioning. Phoebe looked up and met eyes with Gwen who was standing in the doorway. 

"What is going on Phoebe?" 

Gwen knew something was very wrong because of the way she over heard Phoebe talking to Dallas, and Gwen saw the fear in Phoebe's eyes. Phoebe didn't answer her question; instead she stood up with Dallas around her neck and walked to Gwen.

"Take her and pack your stuff we are leaving!" Phoebe said in a very flat voice. Gwen took Dallas from her.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked.

"He found us Gwen!" Phoebe shot back at Gwen.

Gwen's stomach dropped and her heart started racing, as she never took her eyes from Phoebe.

"I have something to take care of Gwen." Phoebe headed for a drawer in the hallway chest and unlocked it with a small key. Gwen knew what was in the drawer and watched Phoebe pull a small handgun from the drawer. 

"Phoebe what the hell is going on, tell me this instant!" Gwen demanded. Phoebe walked by her again and headed back to her bedroom. 

Gwen stood holding Dallas at the end of the hallway staring at Phoebe. She was feeling weak at the knees. Her face turned white, and she started to say something but Phoebe stopped her.

"Gwen please, do as I ask, I will explain in the car." Before Gwen could speak, Phoebe had entered her bedroom where she left Levi and shut the door.

Gwen knew what Phoebe told her was serious. Abe had found them. But how? Gwen hurried to her room with Dallas and tried to calm down as she threw some clothes in a suitcase.

In Phoebe's bedroom, Levi sat on the edge of the bed with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He was too ashamed to look at Phoebe who was now pressing her back against the inside of the door holding the gun tight in her hand. Levi heard a "click" and he knew that sound. He slowly raised his face from his hands and stared at Phoebe not sure of what was going to happen next. Phoebe now had the gun aimed straight at Levi's head, and she had fire coming from her eyes.

"Start talking Levi, I need some answers." She tried to stay as calm as possible.

"Phoebe I…. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that!" 

Levi was referring to his slip of the tougue in bed, when Phoebe interrupted.

"I don't care about that, you son of a bitch, I want to know about Cole! Does Abe have him? Where is he?" Phoebe could have went on with her questions but Levi spoke up, 

"He's alive Phoebe, and Abe is having him drugged because his men could not contain him any more. Abe said if you don't come, he will kill him." 

"How long has Abe had him? And why you? Why did he send you?" Phoebe said with disgust, figuring out that Levi worked for Abe. 

Then it dawned on her that when Cole disappeared, that was when Levi made his move for her. And that is why he chose to be with Phoebe instead of Gwen.

"Well, those men that came to your door to tell you about your husband, they worked for Randolph. First Abe was going to kill your Cole, but when he found out how much you meant to your husband he decided to play this game. I guess he thought it would be worse for you, if you thought your husband was possibly still alive, then he sent me. But Phoebe, I was not suppose to fall in love with you, and now that I have…"

"Stop right there," Phoebe interrupted shaking her head with discust. 

His words were so appalling it made her so sick, she thought she would vomit right then. She held her head as it started to spin, and slowly slid down the door to sit. Levi came to her, and before he could touch her, Phoebe raised the gun between his eyes.

"Don't move, or I will blow you to the other side of the room," She whispered in a hoarse teary voice.

Levi stopped at her warning and saw hate through her tears. She was always so soft and warm, this new Phoebe scared him. 

"Just to clear something for you," she said with a crack in her voice. 

"I never loved you, you were never the man I wanted, you were only a safety net for Dallas and me. So before you think you are worthy to talk of love, you should know that!" She tearfully spat.

Phoebe coldly stared at Levi as she could see him sink back at her words. She wondered why he was wiling to offer this information now, because what she knew Abe's men, and they would have took the bullet before even thinking of talking. But she also believed that Levi had fallen for her, and she knew love makes you do strange things.

"Phoebe, I was suppose to tell you about your husband but," Levi hung his head and finished, " not the way I did, that was sick, I'm sorry."

"So did you enjoy sharing sex stories with Abe about me?" Phoebe said sarcastically, "I bet you guys told each other everything didn't you? Well did he tell you how I used to…?" 

Phoebe couldn't finish; she was so sick at this thought, and at the thought of Cole suffering for three years, while she thought she was the one who struggled to stay alive.

"It wasn't like that Phoebe and besides I want to help you."

Phoebe looked at him and snapped, "Oh that is noble of you, you sick bastard! But yes you are going to help me, you owe me at least that, and if you don't…" 

Levi stopped her. 

"I'll help you, I need to do this to feel human again…you made me feel…. Phoebe you changed me, and I understand what it means to love, even if you don't think I do, I want you to be as happy as you made me, and if that means you being with someone else than so be it." 

Levi sat and watched Phoebe, he was not surprised to see the hurt in her eyes, but she was too angry at the same time. It hurt Levi to lie to her for so long but he felt stuck, and even though he wanted to tell her many times, he didn't know where to start. 


	5. Paradise Ch 5

**Chapter 5**

In the desert, close to the border of Texas and New Mexico.

There sat a small one-room shack. Two men stood by the door at guard with machine guns. Inside Cole lay flat on the floor, facing the ceiling. The sandy stone floor, was like sand paper on his sweaty shoulder blades, and the muggy stale air hung over him while sweat beads rolled from his forehead down through his sandy wet hair. The drugs were slightly wearing off, and he opened his eyes. The ceiling fan spun slowly above him, and worked like hypnosis to Cole, while he stared without blinking.

Just then a large man swung the door open and stood boldly in the doorway. Cole turned his head towards the door and squinted in the bright afternoon sunlight, laying his arm over the side of his head, trying to look at the man. 

"What… not happy to see me Turner?" The man wickedly laughed. 

He had a large white suit on with a matching hat and a cane. He walked towards Cole. He was a fat man, with a round face, and sharp snake like features. Cole raised his head to sit up. 

"No, you fat bastard, I was just thirsty that's all." Cole said in a grogy sarcastic voice.

"I see you haven't lost your sense of humor… after all this time." The man laughed.

Cole knew he couldn't go on like this for long. He was starting to become weaker lately, and if he did not find a way out soon, it would be it for him. Phoebe was the only thing that kept him from giving up already. The fat man known as, Abe made sure Cole knew Phoebe had a daughter and that they were alone and vulnerable. Abe told him he sent another man to live Cole's life for him. This haunted Cole something awful, and added to his helpless feeling. 

Abe would torment Cole about how this man was sleeping with his wife and fathering the child. He would tell Cole about what he used to do to Phoebe before she left Chicago, and how she liked it. This was just to get a reaction out of Cole. 

The thought of her suffering devastated him. Cole had learned of Phoebe's torment in the time he was held hostage. This made sense why Phoebe would be skittish sometimes, and always looking over her shoulder. Phoebe never told him about Abe, because she knew how it would hurt Cole. Cole hated that she had to live on the streets as it was, before he found her. 

Satisfied at Cole's helplessness, Abe turned to walk out. He stopped at the door and spoke to one of the men, so Cole could clearly hear him,

"Get that poor dog some water, we wouldn't want him to die before his lovely wife arrives, now would we?" 

Cole's eyes became intense, and he felt rage engulf his body, as he looked at the bright doorway and struggled to his feet. Standing there with his fists clenched, and hate in his eyes.

"What did you say?" Cole said in a deep rough voice. 

The man smiled, satisfied at the reaction he got. Abe slipped on his sunglasses, and walked out of sight. Cole staggered fast toward the door.

"I said what did you say, you son of a bitch! You come back here…" Cole yelled.

But right then, Cole was belted in the mouth, by one of the men at the door, and flew backwards into the room. He let out a grunt of pain as he hit the sandy floor with his back. He rolled to his side coughing and spitting blood. His mouth stung sharply from the butt of the gun. 

"Phoebe!" He mumbled.

The room spun, and he was weak from the hard blow, soon it got the better of him and he passed out.

Back in Dallas, Phoebe finished telling Gwen about what Levi had told her. Gwen was in shock. Then she stood up and ran at Levi. She started hitting him as hard as she could while screaming. Levi grabbed her wrists and dodged her attempts to his face.

"You set us up from the beginning you rotten bastard! You are the Devil! How could you! I trusted you!" Gwen screamed

Phoebe walked over and stood by Gwen putting her hands on Gwen's face turning her around.

"Gwen, he's not worth it, he is going to help me find Cole, and when this is all over we will never think about him again ok? I need you to focus with me now." Phoebe said as Gwen yanked her arms from Levi's grip. 

These words were like a knife to Levi's stomach, as he watched Phoebe assure Gwen. 

"Phoebe we need to go, Abe it not a patient man." Levi said firmly, trying not to show his pain. 

Gwen stopped screaming but still glared at him coldly, then spit at his feet. Levi didn't move.

Dallas walked into the doorway.

"Why is Auntie Gin yelling at Levi mama?" She said in her little voice with a frown on her brows.

"Auntie's just excited baby, she's just pretending." Phoebe said gently to her. 

The little girl walked over to her basket of toys and started playing, but she could sense something was going on. She was only three, but she was very smart and didn't miss much. She knew they weren't playing a game, but kept quiet.

"I need you Gwen, you can't come with me anymore. I need you to watch her for me." Phoebe said as she took her eyes off of Dallas and looked at Gwen. 

Gwen didn't like this idea of Phoebe going into this trap alone, but she knew she had to stay with Dallas.

"Phoebe, I…You know what kind of a man Abe is, and he's just setting you up to fall." Gwen said sadly.

"Maybe so Gwen, but I have to go, all this would be for nothing if I didn't. All that we have been through these last years, and my life with Cole. Gwen I can't leave him there to die, It's been too long already. I owe him to at least try. I love him Gwen, and I have to go to him." 

"I know but." Gwen said before Levi interrupted.

"Now Phoebe, we have wasted too much time as it is. I'll meet you in the car. I mean it Phoebe." He said walking out of the room.

Phoebe nodded at him and looked at Gwen again with a small smile. 

"I don't have a choice sweetie." She said then turned to Dallas. 

"Dal, I need you to stay with Auntie Gin, because mamma has to go get daddy ok?" 

The little girl looked up at her mother with her sparkling eyes and sweetly said, " Daddy in the picture? Mamma you said…"

"Yes baby, but Levi told us daddy is alive." Phoebe interrupted and fought back tears. 

She had told Dallas her daddy died so he couldn't come home. So Dallas was still confused and Phoebe didn't really know how to explain.

Phoebe would tell her stories about her daddy almost every night at bedtime, while Dallas would look at a picture of Cole and Phoebe at their wedding. Phoebe wanted Dallas to know her father even if he was gone and wasn't coming back.

"When will you come back mamma?" The little girl said, breaking Phoebe's thoughts.

"I'll be home soon baby. Daddy wants to see you too, so mamma has to go get him. You take care of auntie for me ok baby?" 

Gwen's throat started to swell and tears ran down her face as she watched Phoebe and Dallas.

"Ok mamma, tell daddy I want him to come home." 

"Ok baby, run along now and be a good girl, and don't be scared, mamma will take care of everything!" 

Phoebe tried to say in a shaky voice as the little girl slowly walked out of the room. Phoebe stood up to Gwen and they both burst out crying as they hugged. The girls felt like this was the last time they would see each other. 

"Take care of you" Phoebe said between sobs to Gwen.

"Take care of you" Gwen said squeezing Phoebe tighter, sobbing herself.

Phoebe tore herself away and ran out the door, but not without snatching the gun she laid down earlier. The thought of leaving her daughter and Gwen crushed her. She always told Dallas she would never leave her, so the thought of Dallas not having a father or a mother, brought back painful memories she had tried to forget a long time ago. She never wanted Dallas, to suffer the way she did. That's why she had to return to her no matter what the cost. 

Gwen watched Phoebe and Levi drive away out of the window. She wiped her tears and said out loud to herself, "That's one brave girl." One the way to the heliport, Phoebe was silent. She just stared out the window in the car while he drove. Levi tried many times to say something, but he couldn't find the words. He just kept quiet and tried to think of how he would help Phoebe. He finally seemed to spill out,

"Phoebe, I…"

"Stop right there Levi... Save it!" She said, as she still stared through the window. 

He did as she said, and they sat in silence the rest of the way.

They arrived at the heliport. It was getting late and the sun would be gone in a few hours. A man started up the helicopter as soon as their car was insight. They got out of the car. Levi put his arms around Phoebe making her duck low, and ran across the paved X where the helicopter waited. As soon as they were in air, Levi crawled up with the pilot, and put his headgear on. 

Phoebe sat back in her seat. She strapped in, and sighed heavily. As they headed for the border, she was scared and full of emotion. She was used to being brave for herself, but she had no control over this situation. She started to remember things about the way things use to be. Phoebe would never forget how excited Cole was when she told him that she was pregnant. She was also surprised because she figured she couldn't have children, after what she had been through. He started buying things for the baby right away. Cole told Phoebe they were going to have a baby girl, but Phoebe always thought that it was a boy. At night, in bed after they would make love, Cole would lay on Phoebe's stomach and say,

"Daddy's sorry if he hurt you baby, but he loves mommy so much!"

He would rub Phoebe's stomach, and kiss it lightly. And a lot of time, he would fall asleep still on her stomach. She would lie there stroking his hair, until falling asleep herself. 

Phoebe was awoken by Levi. She didn't realize that she had fallen asleep. 

"Are we here?" She asked as she unstrapped herself. 

Levi didn't answer, he leaned up to the pilot, and said something to him in Spanish, and then grabbed a small pack. Phoebe got out and grabbed her water and the gun and put them on the belt of her jean shorts, and then they ran from the helicopter. They brushed off the dust that covered them from the propeller, after the helicopter lifted away from them. They started their hike to where Levi was supposed to bring Phoebe. Phoebe didn't know where they were going, but she knew they had made it to New Mexico.

"What did you say to the Pilot?" She said looking at him.

"I told him to be waiting for us tomorrow."

"What do you mean? He's on our side?"

"That's what I mean Phoebe."

"Do you have a plan Levi?" Phoebe snapped.

"That all depends on Randolph. Just follow my lead Phoebe ok? Everything will be ok." Levi said as he looked ahead. 


	6. Paradise Ch 6

** Chapter 6**

Phoebe was not sure about that, but she didn't have any idea what else to do, because Abe was mostly in control of the situation. But not completely, she thought to herself as they walked on. Her thoughts flowed through her mind as they walked through the hot sand. It was so muggy and there was no wind. Phoebe was grateful when the sun went down. The evening was a little cooler as a small breeze picked up. 

They could see lights in the distance now. It looked like an electrical plant of some kind. There were towers that were lit up in the sky, and about five small shacks that had lights on them from what she could make out. 

"It's not far now, are you ok? Do you want me to…?" 

"No! Keep going, I'm fine." Phoebe cut him short.

Levi stopped. He threw down his pack that he had on his back. Phoebe kept walking without even a glance at him.

"Damn it Phoebe, I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do." 

He was now almost yelling, because Phoebe was ahead of him a ways. He couldn't take the silence any longer. Phoebe stopped at this, and turned around fast, then marched towards him.

"You're sorry…? You didn't know what to do…? Do you think that helps…? All the pain and suffering you caused?" Phoebe was now in his face. " I can't believe you! I hate you! You say that you loved me, but you don't know the first thing about love. I could tell you about love! I had love, and now because of you, It's gone!

"It wasn't my fault…Abe."

"Don't even try to blame someone else Levi. I know what Abe did, but you helped him of your own free will. Nobody makes you do anything! I should know! I got away from him; because I was sick of that fat piece of shit ruling my life! Phoebe was beside herself, she was so mad.

Levi put his hands on his hips and dropped his head with a sigh of frustration. Phoebe felt her throat swelling. She just stood there glaring at him. She had held back, from letting Levi have it until now. She couldn't believe what Levi had done. She had somewhat felt sorry for Levi, because she knew how strong Abe's hold on people was, but when she thought of Cole, revenge flushed through her body.

"Can we go now? We have wasted enough time bull shitting as it is!" She said, as she waited for his reaction. "No! I will not help you, until you hear what I have to say! You say you are the only one that knows about love? Well sorry to burst your bubble missy, but you are wrong! I love you so much, and it hurt me so bad to do that to you! But you don't realize, I am the reason that your husband is still alive! If I wouldn't have come to you, Randolph would have found some other poor bastard to do the job, and he might not have helped you the way I am…So you see, you should be grateful for me instead of hating me!" Levi said as his voice changed from a plea to anger.

"The job? Is that what you call it? And how do I know you are helping me anyway?" Phoebe scolded as she tried to fight crying, but the tears ran down anyway, as they made lines down her dusty face. "For all I know…" She was sobbing now.

Levi grabbed her in his arms, and stopped her from finishing. "Phoebe don't!" he yelled in her face, "I am not going to betray you. Not now, not ever again. I promise I will see this through… even if it is the last thing I do. Please don't cry darlin'. He was pleading softly now.

She felt his arms holding her tight. He had been the one by her side for the last three years, and even though she knew why now, she still wanted his comfort. She collected herself from losing it completely, and fought in his arms.

He suddenly grabbed her arm and spun it around her back tightening his hold on her and over powering her struggle. Then he crushed his lips on hers kissing her forcefuly. Her face was still wet from tears. Levi started to breath loudly through his kiss, and Phoebe struggled on his lips to get free, but then she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back just as forceful.

"Phoebe, please…" He whispered, while pulling away slowly with everything he had. " I love you so much… lets leave now, I can protect you, we can be safe from Abe… It's not too late Phoebe, we can run, I could take care of…"

Phoebe stopped him by kissing him again. She let go of his lips and said with a smile, " Levi, if this was a different time and a different place, I would have loved you." There was a pause while they looked at each other.

"But?" Levi said, knowing what the answer was. "But my love is for Cole. It always has been… I belong to him, and he belongs to me… I want to thank you though, for coming this far with me. I couldn't have done this alone. I don't hate you Levi, and whatever the outcome, I will always be grateful to you for helping me.

Just then a loud noise came from the plant. They both looked towards the lights at the plant. 

"That sounded like a gun shot!" Levi said, with confusion.

"Cole!" Phoebe said in a shaky voice, as she started to let go of Levi and run to the plant.

Levi grabbed her wrist, and the pack he had on the ground. " Wait Phoebe, we need to be cool about this."

"Cool! Levi! Cole is there and he could be shot!" 

"Your husband is not going to be shot Phoebe, Randolph needs him to get you." 

Phoebe trembled at this. She didn't realize how scared she was of Abe until now. She had been so set on saving Cole, she never thought of what Abe was going to do to her, once she got there. Levi took her hand and said,

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you. Give me the gun," he said sticking out his hand for it. "Trust me Phoebe!"

Phoebe hesitated for a moment and then took it from her belt and gave it to him. They started to walk to the plant. Phoebe was still worried, but followed Levi. It was all she had in her to face this monster of a man again after all this time. She had tried so hard to forget, but now it slapped her straight in the face. 

At the plant, Abe was sitting at a table holding a smoking gun. 

"Maybe you sons of bitches will think twice before you cheat again." Abe said boldly, as he sat back in his wooden chair, gazing at the man's bloody hand he shot. 

The man held his hand in awful pain. The other three men at the poker table just sat there, as their cigars dropped from their mouths. They remained motionless.

"Get him out of here!" Abe said in a careless voice. Two more men entered the room to escort the wounded man out. 

"Ok then, Who's in?" One of the men said, dealing cards around the table, as if nothing happened.

Cole heard the gun shot and became very nervous. He was left to choke on the words that Abe left him with earlier. He didn't know if Phoebe was there or not. Maybe this man was hurting her right now, or maybe she was there and she didn't know where he was. Cole was going crazy, and he had to do something. Cole could hear the two guards outside talking. He thought that it would be as good of a time as any to try another escape. He had tried so many times and failed. 

"Guard! I need some water. Open the door." 

Cole had nothing but his fists. The guard unlocked the door to open it. Cole suddenly kicked the door open, and the first guard flew backward on the ground. Cole went for the second guard. But he was ahead of Cole, and sprayed pepper spray in Cole's eyes. Cole grabbed his eyes and yelled. The first guard was now on his feet again and kicked Cole in the stomach, then jabbed Cole hard in the forehead with the butt of his gun. Cole went down unconscious. The guards drug him back inside the shack and kicked his limp body. Cole groaned at the sharp pain to his ribs. 

Levi and Phoebe were now in plain view of the plant. They were hiding behind a large boulder.

"Ok Phoebe, are you ready for this?" Levi said as he put his hands on Phoebe's face. Phoebe took a deep breath and let it out. Levi could see the fear in her eyes.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess. What are you going to do?" Phoebe said trembling. She was like a small child afraid of the dark.

"I am going to bring you to Abe. He won't trust me, so I may have to get rough with you. Just follow along Phoebe and I won't lead you wrong. I mean it Phoebe, you must play this out with me, or Abe might kill us both." Levi said seriously, knowing that Phoebe always had a mind of her own, and didn't take people telling her what to do very well. Phoebe just nodded, too scared to buck. He took her arm and headed straight for the shack, where Abe and the men were playing the card game. 


	7. Paradise Ch 7

** Chapter 7**

Levi opened the door. Standing now in the doorway, Phoebe tried to catch her breath. The men around the table reached for their guns. 

"Shit! Levi, you scared the hell out of us!" one of the men spoke up. Abe and Phoebe locked eyes. Abe sat back in his chair soaking Phoebe in. She just glared at him, scared to death inside.

"Age has served you well kitten." Abe muffled around the cigar in his mouth.

"Well, you have me you sick bastard. Now let him go!" Phoebe demanded as bravely as she could. 

Abe just let out an evil laugh. 

"You think it's that easy do you? You are sadly mistaken my dear, you will get to see your sweet husband, but only before I kill him." 

Phoebe eyes filled with tears and ran to his feet pleading.

"Please Abe, I will do anything, whatever you want, just please release him. This is between you and me, it has nothing to do with him."

This was not part of the plan, and it made Levi nervous as he watched Phoebe. Abe touched Phoebe's cheek, and she flinched away from his hand slightly, and shut her eyes. Abe smiled and said, 

"Throw her in with him, I don't see why they shouldn't spend one last night together." He smiled wickedly at her. 

He cackled as two men grabbed Phoebe by the arms and dragged her away. It was all Levi had, not to tear the men off of her, but he smiled to play along with it. Then Abe turned his eyes to Levi. Levi stood still waiting for Abe to speak up. 

"Sit down man, we need to talk." Abe said studying Levi's every move.

The men brought Phoebe to the shack where Cole was. 

"Open this door, she's going in." one of the men said. 

The guard unlocked the door; the men threw Phoebe inside, and slammed the door shut. Inside it was dark, only the light from outside, shining through the cracks of the wood panel. Phoebe was crouched on her hands and knees motionless. Then she heard something that made hear heart swell and pound very hard.

"Phoebe, is that you?" His voice was weak and small but she recognized it.

"Cole!" 

She looked around the room, focusing her eyes to the dark. She finally saw him sprawled in the corner of the room. She crawled to him as fast as she could. She grabbed him in her arms. Cole groaned with pain when he moved, but he was so taken with emotion that his tears were not for the pain, but for joy. She kissed his eyes, lips, nose, and cheeks as she sobbed. 

"Cole are you hurt? Oh, baby I thought I would never see you again." She sobbed.

He couldn't answer her because he was also crying, as his head lay cradled on her firm breasts, and held her as tight as he could.

"Phoebe I can smell you, are you really here? Are you really touching me? You feel so good! Am I dreaming again?" He said emotionally, while feeling her body all over. 

"No baby, this isn't a dream I'm here, open your eyes and look at me." 

He lifted his head toward hers. Now she could see the swelling of his eyes. His face was dirty. He had lines from his tears, running down through his beard. His tears burned his eyes, because of the pepper spray.

"Cole what have they done to you?" She said trembling with emotion. 

She scrambled for her water, and opened it pouring it slowly over his eyes, trying to rinse them as best as she could. Then she reached in her pocket and pulled out a scarf, carefully wiped his eyes, while still cradling his head. This was like a fresh wave. It felt so good to him and some of the burning from his eyes faded. "It's nothing baby, I'm ok now." He squeezed her closer.

Phoebe looked up and shut her eyes at this. She couldn't imagine what all they had done to him.

"Cole...I…am so sorry, I don't know how he found me?" She sobbed harder.

"Say that again." He said with a smile, ignoring what she said.

"Say what baby?"

"My name Phoebe, say it again." 

He lay in her arms, with his wrapped around her small waist. His head was buried in her chest. He leaned up to kiss her lips. She gladly took his lips in her mouth and moaned out loud. In spite of his misery, this made Cole hard for her. His kiss made her throb for him between her legs.

"Cole" She said breathing louder. 

"Oh, Phoebe I dreamed of you for so long," He said, as he still was kissing her, short of breath. 

She laid down beside him and reached inside his ripped slacks, and began to stroke him. He was long and hard, and groaned intensely. His body was twitching with pleasure, and he didn't want this to go away. 

"Phoebe… I am going to lose control." He said, trying to hold in the release he felt coming on, breathing heavily. 

He felt so complete inside, now that she was there, he forgot about his pain, and surroundings for that matter. The rush of emotion they felt with each other was so intense. 

She slid her shorts off, and very carefully straddled him, slipping him inside of her. She tilted her head back moaning, as she slowly slid down on him. She unbuttoned her white blouse, so her breasts were out. She took his hands and placed them on her. His hands were rough and bloody, but they were warm and familiar. It felt so good to have them on her again, as he was messaging her gently. Her hard nipples ran between his fingers, and felt so soft to him. The beads of sweat trickled down between her breasts and to her stomach. He was now feeling her whole body with his hands. It had been so long since he felt the warmth of her insides. This brought tears running down his face again. She slowly moved on him, and they both were engulfed with erotic pleasure from one another. 

"I wanted you so bad Phoebe… I needed you, It's been so long…" He said almost breathless. She felt him clear to her stomach. She could feel his expansion, as he arched his back and let himself release.

"You have me baby." She said as she felt the warmth fill inside her. She ran her fingers from his face, and slowly down his broad sweaty chest, to his hard sweaty stomach. They both were left breathing heavily. 

After a moment, she slid off and laid beside him. Her shirt lay open and her breasts free to the warm night air. She laid in his arms and stroked his chest. He was still sore from the guards earlier, and the pain was coming back to him. She saw his face tense as he held her tight.

"Oh, Cole did I hurt you?" She said, rising close to his face. 

"No, just the opposite." He said, running his hands down her breast. He hesitated and then said,

"Don't leave me Phoebe."

"I'm not baby, we are leaving together." She said, lightly kissing his sweaty forehead.

"I tried to come home baby, I just couldn't get away" Cole said as his voice cracked in pain.

"Don't love, that is behind us now. We will go home together," she said, while she scoped the room curiously.

They lay in each other's arms, not knowing what was next. Phoebe didn't want to tell him about Levi. So much had happened in the time they were separated. But it was something that seemed so long ago, now that they were together again. It seemed like they were never apart. 

They laid in silence, both wondering what the other was thinking. It seemed like hours. Then Cole said something that made her sink inside.

"How did you get here?"

Phoebe hesitated before answering. This made it obvious to Cole what was coming.

"Cole, there is something we need to talk about" she said bravely. Cole's stomach dropped. Afraid that she was going to tell him that she had moved on without him, and she was with someone else. That someone that Abe told him about. He didn't know what he would do, if she told him this. He started to tense in frustration, and felt angry and jealous. He almost was swept away by his haunting thoughts, but she broke the silence.

"Cole…. You have a daughter" she said with a lump in her throat, "She wanted me to tell you that she wants you home with us."

This threw him, and tears came to his eyes. This was not what he anticipated her saying. She could feel his chest catching, as he tried not to cry.

"I told you so" he managed to say, holding his tears in. She looked up at him. He was wiping his eyes smiling. 

"Yes, you did" she said with tears herself, remembering Cole's intuition that they were having a baby girl. 

A few more moments of silence passed.

"Phoebe…what about that guy?" Cole finally asked.

"What guy?" She said, as she swallowed hard. "You mean the guy that did this to us?" She finished, as she buttoned her shirt. 

Cole's question made her nervous

"No Phoebe, I know about him. I mean…"

"Cole, please don't, he means nothing now, it's just us, that's all that matters. We are going to be a family. Please, let's just worry about getting out of here" Phoebe pleaded. 

Cole let out a hurtful sigh. Her words were assuring, but he couldn't help feeling upset. Mostly from the thoughts Abe planted in his mind.

"Phoebe, that son of a bitch told me things. Things that happened to you, when you and Gwen were in Chicago. He also told me you moved on… without me. Phoebe, there was nothing I could do about it. I could imagine him sweating all over you, and you enjoying it. Phoebe that…"

"Cole stop! You shouldn't have paid any attention. He was only trying to hurt you, break you down!" She started to cry again. 

She could hear the anger in Cole's voice when he talked about this. She knew what it did to him. He hated if another man even laid eyes on her. Let alone the thought of someone taking his place.

"This meant nothing to me Cole, and it doesn't mean anything now. It was just something that happened. I was mourning you, I was alone, and he was just there. Cole, they told me you were dead!" Phoebe sobbed.

Cole managed to get to his feet, and left her side. He walked across the room with his hands on his hips, looking away from her. His eyes started to open again, as the mace was wearing off. Her sobs hurt him deeply, but he couldn't help the anger. She walked over to him laying her head on his back. She slipped her arms around his waist. Cole felt himself melt as she did this. He tilted his head back and sighed. His hands were still on his hips.

"Cole it was just sex, it wasn't love" she said quietly. 

This made him furious. He pulled her around, and before she knew it, she was slammed against the wall in front of him. He pressed his body against hers, and stared down at her with his teeth clenched. She could feel his heart pounding out of his chest, and he was shaking with anger. His body over powered hers as he grabbed her wrists and held them over her head. His mouth was almost touching hers and his warm breath gave her chills. 

"Just sex Phoebe?" He said in a low rough voice, between his clenched white teeth.

He put his hand on her breasts, and ripped her shirt open, his other hand still holding on to her wrists tight. She was startled at first and gasped at this, but the wild look of desire in his eyes, soon took control of her. He used the same hand to undo her shorts again, and yank them down to her ankles. Then he pressed against her again, and grabbed between her legs. He ripped her underwear off and shoved his fingers inside of her and kissed her lips lustfully. Her eyes fluttered shut, as his mouth moved from hers, down her neck and to her breasts. She bit down on her lower lip, and it was all she could do not to scream with pleasure. She moaned heavily as he came back to her mouth and kissed her rapidly.

He was so hard for her it hurt. He lifted her body impatiently, and shoved himself inside her. She moaned as he thrust inside of her deeper and deeper. Her back was thrashing against the wall, and she watched him kissing her breast as a lustful smile spread over her mouth. He could feel her looking at him, and met her eyes as he looked up. The lust in their eyes was so intense. He reached for her mouth again, and traced the insides of it with his tougue, and soon met hers. 

"Cole…I just want you," she said between their kisses and laboring to breath, as she felt a rush coming over her.

"Did he do this to you Phoebe? Did he make you feel good? Did he make you scream?" Cole said as he felt himself expanding.

"No Baby…only you can make me feel this way!" She said as she felt herself release. 

She felt the warmth from his release inside her as well.

He slowed his violent thrusting, and put his forehead to hers, satisfied at what she said. He let go of her wrists and softened his hold on her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. Their sweaty bodies crushed together felt so good. He pulled out of her, and carried her to the other side of the room. He laid her on the floor, and crawled down beside her. He was looking over her pleasingly, with his head in his hand. He looked down at her bare breasts, and touched them softly.

"Phoebe I'm sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you?" He said with heavy glazed eyes. 

"You're not sorry Cole." She said with a teasing smile.

"You're right, I'm not!" He said smiling back.

She started to cover herself and he stopped her.

"Don't Phoebe, please just let me look at you." He said touching her breasts.

She smiled and put her hands on his.

Just then, they heard a commotion outside. They both tensed as they sat up. Then everything was quiet. They looked at each other and Cole tried to help Phoebe cover herself. Just then they heard something again. The door was being unlocked….

Levi opened the door and stood motionless at Cole and Phoebe. Phoebe looked at him, and then at Cole. Levi broke the silence. Phoebe walked to the other side of the room and put her shorts back on. Cole glared at Levi as he watched him watching Phoebe pulling up her shorts. Levi had seen her ripped underwear on the floor.

"Phoebe, are you alright?" He said, looking from her to Cole. 

Phoebe walked back to stand beside Cole. Cole put his arm around Phoebe and pulled her to him.

"She's fine, who the hell are you?" He snarled, glaring at Levi, before she could answer.

"I don't think you are in any position to question me." Levi snarled back.

"Oh no, little man?" Cole said, putting Phoebe behind him, now standing toe to toe with Levi.

"That's enough! We don't have time for macho bullshit! Levi, how did you get past the guards?" Phoebe said as she pushed her way between the two men, that still stood glaring at each other.

"No time to explain doll, we have to go now." He said while staring at Cole. Cole felt the rage building inside of him from Levi's words to Phoebe.

"Doll? Who do you thing you are?" Cole said as he felt like making the man hurt. 

Phoebe put her hand in Cole's and squeezed, assuring him. 

"Levi, please." Phoebe said softly to him. 

This made Levi feel empty. The woman he loved was gone for good, and now it was very clear to him. Seeing Her with Cole made this official. Levi backed off from Cole, and sighed. 

It hit Cole in that instant who Levi was. He was the one that Abe had sent to take his place. And he remembered the night before his capture, Gwen was going out with a Levi. He felt enraged even more. Phoebe could sense him tensing and turned his face to hers, she smiled at him. Cole looked up at Levi and back to Phoebe.

"Baby, he's going to help us, forget what you are thinking." She said softly to him.

This stopped him from getting out of control from his anger and frustration. He kissed Phoebe's forehead and held her tight.

"The guards are not going to get up anytime soon. Come on, let's go." Levi said looking at Phoebe. He tried to forget that Cole was even there.

They both turned to Levi and followed him out. The sun would be up soon, and they had to move fast, to get to the helicopter before daylight.

Outside the guards lay unconscious on the ground. 

"Poor Bastards!" Cole said, as he kicked one of them in the stomach.

Phoebe looked up in surprise. She could see Cole's face more clearly now. She noticed the bruises, and dried blood that stained his face. 

"Oh baby, does that still hurt?" She said sadly, while touching his face. 

"Only the outside baby" he whispered, smiling down at her. 

Levi just rolled his eyes and walked ahead of them. Before they followed, Cole saw a shinny knife in the boot of the guard. He reached down and got it. He put it in the back of his pants as they walked on. 

It was now daylight. Levi thought he had Abe fooled, but knew that Abe's men would not be far behind after finding the guards at Cole's shack. Taking the two guards on at the same time was nothing new for Levi, with or without guns. He once was one of Abe's best men, and was trained for this sort of thing. He was trained not to feel and just act. But all that changed, when it came to Phoebe. Love makes you do strange things. He never understood this until he met her.

He would torture himself on the way to the helicopter, by looking back now and then at Cole and Phoebe. They were acting like they were the only ones on earth. 

Cole could see her nipples through her white shirt and reached for them playfully, as he towered over her. Her shirt was still ripped so it was tied up under her breast and barely covered them.

"Stop that, not now Cole" she giggled. 

He put his arm around her shoulder and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle again. This was like someone's nails on a chalkboard to Levi. He was very jealous of Cole. He walked faster to put some more distance between them.

Phoebe jumped on Cole's back and put her mouth around his earlobe. He grunted sorely, as she jumped on, but he still caught her legs as they came around his waist. She then whispered something in his ear that made him laugh. 

"I can't wait baby!" He yelled, trying to let Levi hear him. 

Levi just shrugged his shoulders and huffed on.

"Cole, stop that, he's trying to help, and this bothers him as it is." She said kissing his neck while still on his back.

"What? You don't want him to know I am going to screw your brains out tonight?" He said, with his face half turned to her.

"Mmmm.... That sounds nice baby!" She said smiling and pressing her breasts harder on his back.

"If you keep that up, I will have to give you a sneak preview right here and now!" He said in a heavy voice, feeling hard for her again. "You mean if I do this?" She said, as she pressed her chest on him again, and gave him wet kisses on the back of his neck.

"Phoebe, I'm warning you…" Cole said, short of breath. 

Phoebe just giggled at his vulnerability. She remembered lots of times leading Cole by his pants. She knew the power she had over him, and used it to her advantage. He never was able to resist her, but he really didn't mind, because he also used this tactic. Cole had Phoebe under his spell as well, and he loved every minute of it. They were quite pathetic when it came to one another.

Levi could see something glisten in the morning sun; he knew it was the helicopter waiting for them. He sighed at the sight in relief, but he also was glad not to listen to Cole and Phoebe anymore. He thought to himself that he would rather be shot, than to listen to the lovebirds who were lagging behind.

Levi reached the helicopter ahead of Cole and Phoebe. He looked back their direction and took his pack off. Once again he was reminded Phoebe was no longer his and would never be again. He shrugged his shoulders and crawled in telling to the pilot to start the engine, but what he founded made him sick, and he froze at the gun that stared him between the eyes. 


	8. Paradise Ch 8

** Chapter 8**

Cole and Phoebe were walking up to the helicopter in each other's arms. Phoebe noticed Levi's pack on the ground and wondered where he was, or why the helicopter was not ready to lift off. Then they heard a voice coming around the helicopter, and it stopped them in their tracks. Cole pulled Phoebe tight to him, they waited to see. The voice was unmistakable and it wasn't Levi's

Two men came around the helicopter with Levi in front of them. They had guns on Levi's head. Phoebe flinched at this and lept forward but Cole pulled her back and held her in his arms. 

"Going somewhere kitten?" Abe said, as he walked out from behind the helicopter as well. 

Cole tightened his grip on Phoebe.

"What the hell are you doing Abe, let him go! It's not him you want!" Phoebe yelled in a sober tone.

"Yes kitten, this is true…but since you both betrayed me, someone must pay, and I would rather it be him and not you…But if you insist?" He said as he walked close to Cole and Phoebe. 

He aimed a gun to Phoebe's head. Cole put Phoebe behind him and glared down at Abe. Cole was like a large Grizzly defending his territory from a pack of vicious and hungry wolves. 

"She's not going anywhere." Cole growled staring intensely at the fat man. 

Abe just cackled in a wicked tone.

"Oh, isn't that sweet… I don't have time for your brave nonsense Turner, you have no control. If you haven't noticed, we are the ones with the weapons." Abe snapped back.

Phoebe saw the knife in the back of Cole's pants and remembered that he had grabbed it off the guard.

Just then a gun went off behind them. Abe whirled around to see what it was, and Cole snatched the opportunity. Cole reached for the knife and grabbed the back of Abe's suit collar sticking the knife deep into Abe's side. He twisted the knife as he shoved harder. Blood come spilling out of Abe, as Cole let him fall to the ground.

Levi had kicked the gun out of the man's hand and it went off causing the distraction. Cole took the gun from Abe's hand and shot one of the men holding Levi. Phoebe ran inside the helicopter and untied the bound and gagged pilot, so he could immediately start the helicopter. Levi had got the gun from the second man and finished him off. Cole towered over the fat man's body in triumph as he watched Abe choke and gag on his own blood. 

"You were mistaken, you fat prick, I am the one in control." Cole said angrily, clenching the bloody knife tight in his hand and the gun in the other. 

He knelt down by Abe who was struggling to breath, and sprawled on the hot sandy heliport. Abe's rage kept him from shutting his eyes.

"Before you die, know that the life you took from me is now mine again, and the last words you hear will be mine, so now you know, you lost your game." Cole finished, as he spit on Abe's chest, throwing the gun down and climbing in the helicopter. 

Phoebe threw her arms around Cole, and he held Phoebe tight shutting his eyes in relief. 

"It's ok baby…it's ok. He said stroking the back of her head. He was covered with blood from the stabbing.

Levi walked up to Abe and looked at the dying man. Levi threw Phoebe's gun at Cole and said,

"Thanks." 

Cole nodded at him as he caught the gun. Abe's eyes were set on Levi. Levi motioned for the pilot to lift off, and took the side rail of the helicopter to jump in, but a gun went off. Levi's eyes met Phoebe's. He looked down at his chest and blood started running out. Cole reached around Levi and shot Abe between the eyes. The fat man slumped over lifeless.

"No… Stop the helicopter! Phoebe screamed in terror. But Levi waved the pilot on. 

Cole grabbed for Levi but he stepped back. 

"Go, get out of here!" Levi said choking on the blood that ran from his mouth. He fell to his knees and waved the rising helicopter to go. 

"Levi, I'm not leaving you!" Phoebe screamed.

"Come on man, Get in here!" Cole said, as he started to go for Levi again.

Levi aimed the gun at Cole and cocked it. 

"I said go…! Get her out of here!" Levi choked. 

Cole stared at Levi's eyes and understood what Levi was doing. Phoebe went to reach for Levi but Cole stopped her, and held her tight.

"Levi…don't do this!" Phoebe was now sobbing. The helicopter was lifting higher now. 

"Levi! Levi!" Phoebe tried again.

"Go Phoebe, I love you!" Levi yelled to her as the helicopter lifted off.

Cole held Phoebe close while she shook in his arms. Cole was stricken by what happened as well. He knew why Levi did it and admired him.

"Why did he do this?" Phoebe said in a disterbed voice.

"I think you know why baby." Cole wiped her tears.

"He didn't have to though, he was my friend Cole." Phoebe said looking at Cole.

"Yes, he did Phoebe, he couldn't live knowing you didn't love him back. Believe me, I understand. When the woman you love is with another man, you beg for death to come to you. It is the only way to end your suffering." 

This upset Phoebe. She knew what Cole was referring to.

"Did you… ask for death Cole?" She finished saying in a teary voice.

Cole just sighed and kissed her lips lightly. 

"It doesn't matter anymore, you are with me now." He said, laying her head back on his chest.

Phoebe understood his meaning and squeezed his waist. They were headed home and in spite of everything that happened, Phoebe was relieved. Relieved to have Cole again and to be on their way home as well. This was all behind her now, and for the first time in three years, she felt free. Free from the prison of torment, and fear that haunted her every day before. 

Cole laid on the hospital bed while the doctor Injected something into his arm.

"There you go son, that should help the dehydration, and the fever in your body." The doctor said assuring Cole.

"How long do I have to stay doctor?" Cole asked while holding the cotton swab on his arm.

"Well, if you rest, you should be out of here soon. I'll send the nurse to check you later. Rest now, the more you do so, the sooner your body will heal." The doctor finished and shut the door.

Cole laid back in the bed and smiled. He felt like things were finally looking up. Phoebe was with him again and the pain in his heart was no longer there. 

Later that afternoon someone came to his room. He opened his eyes anxiously, and sat up in bed but was shocked to see his visitor.

"Gwen! Hi! I thought you were Phoebe." Cole said in surprise.

"Disappointed? She asked smiling, as she leaned against the doorway.

"Of course not, come here!" Cole said reaching his arms for Gwen.

Gwen walked over to his bedside and hugged him tight. She felt a lump in her throat as she hugged him.

"Gwen, you are not crying are you?" Cole joked, as he felt emotional himself. Gwen laughed and quietly said,

"I never thought I would see you again lady killer." 

Gwen called him that a lot. She saw the affect he had over Phoebe, and all the women that just looked at him. Gwen would always tease Cole about his charm. He never noticed the women after he met Phoebe. His eyes were for her only. He was definitely a one-woman man, and once he gave his love there was no going back.

She let go of him and sat down beside his bed. He laid back and looked at her, unsure of where to start. Then they both went to say something at the same time. They laughed and Cole said,

"You go first."

Gwen sighed and then said with a smile,

"You know you really gave us hell Cole."

"I'm sorry sis, I was having too much fun to come home to my family!" He said sarcastically.

Gwen smiled, and then her smile faded as she looked down at her lap. Cole sensed her discomfort and reached for her hand.

"All joking aside Gwen, I really did try to come home to you guys." Cole said more seriously.

"It's not that Cole…I didn't know you were alive and I pushed Phoebe to Levi. She dragged her feet because she always had hope that you were alive somewhere and that you would find her." Cole felt warmed by this. "It was me Cole, I am responsible for Levi and maybe if I wouldn't have…"

Cole stopped her. 

"Gwen you can't do this to yourself!"

"No Cole, let me finish. If I wouldn't have pushed her then maybe things wouldn't have went on so long. I was so damn set on Phoebe getting on with her life that I never thought of anything else. I wanted Dallas to have a father, and I wanted Phoebe to be happy again."

"Gwen you can't blame yourself for something you had no control over. You can't think that you had that much power over what was happening. Phoebe was just lucky that she had you to help her. You were there for her when she needed someone, and I am grateful for that." Cole said trying to comfort her mind.

"Cole…Phoebe was so lost and if it wasn't for Dallas, she might not have survived this nightmare. Dallas was born the day we got the news of your disappearance." Gwen said, as she saw his face change.

Cole looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. Gwen watched his face and squeezed his hand to assure him. He looked like a truck hit him when she mentioned Dallas.

"I know, Abe told me…. You know Gwen, I have a daughter, and I am so scared to see her. What if she is afraid of me, or doesn't want anything to do with me. I don't know if I could take that. It would rip my heart out Gwen. That is why I told Phoebe not to bring Dallas to me. I didn't want her to see me in this place, I was afraid it would scare her away." Cole admitted sadly.

Gwen just smiled sweetly. She knew that Phoebe talked to Dallas all the time about Cole, and it wouldn't matter where he was, she couldn't wait to see him. All the stories Phoebe told to Dallas about her daddy. In Dallas's eyes, Cole was a legend, a hero. She knew how excited Dallas was to finally get to see her daddy in real life.

"Cole, I don't think you need to worry about that." Gwen said, as she told him about the bedtime stories and the pictures and all the things Phoebe would tell Dallas about her daddy. 

Cole smiled and thanked Gwen for helping ease his mind. They talked for a long time. About the past, the future, and now. They laughed and cried. Gwen and Cole were always very close. Cole took good care of her and she was always grateful.

She got up to leave and looked down at him. He looked so different to her. He looked like he was ten years older, and she felt like she could see the scarres on his heart. She leaned down and kissed his lips gently. Then she walked to the door and looked back.

"You take care of you." She said.

"You take care of you." He said smiling at her.

"Phoebe will be back this evening." She said as she blew him a kiss and walked out.

Cole shut his eyes again and thought on all the things that Gwen told him, and he told Gwen. Then he fell asleep again. Even though the hospital beds were not ideal comfort, they felt like sleeping on a cloud to Cole. It was a lot softer that the sandy stone he was used to.

That evening Phoebe slipped into his room. He was facing the window with his back to her. She walked up to him and kissed his ear softly. This gave Cole chills and his insides felt warm instantly. Her kisses were familiar and soft, and they could always make him feel better. Cole rolled over and pulled Phoebe on top of him. His eyes were still shut, and he smiled happily.

"How did you know it was me and not some nurse?" Phoebe joked.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were my nurse!" Cole teased, as he opened his eyes to look at her. 

Phoebe reached under his blankets and grabbed him. He flinched as he laughed at her reaction.

"Oh you think you are funny do you?" She said as she massaged between his legs. 

"Phoebe…" Cole said breathing harder. "What took you so long to get here?" He finished as he laced his fingers behind his head and watched her stroke him.

"I had to get Dallas settled before I left. She was asking for you." Phoebe said as she let go of him and came closer to his face. 

"I'm nervous Phoebe, I don't know what to say to her?" He said as he put his forehead on Phoebe's. 

"Cole it's ok to be afraid, but I'll be there baby. And you will do fine, we will do fine together. We are a family now baby, and family can get through things together." Phoebe said as she kissed him tenderly.

"Phoebe…. Will you say that again?" He said closing his eyes. 

"Say what baby?" She said as she kissed his neck.

"Say we are a family." He said enjoying her caress and wet kisses.

"We are a family, and always will be. Nothing or no one will ever take that from us." Phoebe whispered in his ear. 

She raised his hospital gown and kissed his stomach. He put his hands on her head and gently pushed her down farther. He moaned pleasantly and she felt his grip tighten on her head as she reached his groin. She slid up and down on him, and then came back to his lower stomach, then to his chest trailing her tougue along his body. She looked up at him, and he was watching her work. She smiled seductively and sat up to straddle him. He never took his eyes from hers as she raised her hips and slid down on him. He roughly grabbed her thighs and squeezed them, while he arched his back and grunted, closing his eyes again.

"Phoebe… stay with me, I don't want to be away from you another night." He said heavily.

"Ok baby." She said smiling, then kissed him passionately.

The next morning Phoebe woke up and looked at Cole. He was sleeping sound and she tried to slip out before the nurse came in. She got to the door and Cole stopped her.

"Honey, where are you going?" He said lazily. 

"I'm going to see what I can do, to get you out of here."

"Not without telling me good morning are you?" He said, as he propped himself on his side and smiled his best smile to lure her in. 

She walked over to him and sat down on the bed. He kissed her breast through her thin short dress, and pulled at her buttons. Then she looked at him funny as something came to her. She remembered something from long ago.

"What is it baby?" He said looking at her curiously.

"Cole this is weird, does this remind you of something?" She asked waiting for it to hit him.

"Yes! It reminds me how bad I want you naked, like last night!" He whispered on her neck, as he kissed it.

Phoebe smiled and she shivered feeling chills run up and down her body.

"No baby, I mean this place, remember?" She said trying to resist his motives. 

He laid her down underneath him and climbed on top of her. 

"Yes, but I was the one taking care of you!" He admitted spreading her legs with his knee. 

He unbuttoned her dress and kissed her breasts enticing her all the more. He knew this drove her mad, and she could never resist it. She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned, while she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him inside her. He was breathing heavy through their kisses. 

"You were so charming and sexy, I couldn't tell you no!" She said short of breath.

"You were the one that took advantage of me, and you knew what you were doing to me. I was hard for you as soon as I rolled you over and saw you were not a boy, but a very sexy girl. And your body didn't feel bad under me either." Cole said struggling not to loose control. 

Phoebe smiled and kissed his lazy lustful lips, which hung over her mouth. 

"Don't think I didn't notice that either. You were almost molesting me." She said as she let loose of his lips.

He smiled and said, "I couldn't help it honey, I wanted in your pants as soon as I saw you." He said trying to catch his breath. They both smiled and remembered this first time they were in the hospital together. Only Phoebe was the one that was recovering, from a bump on her head.

Just then the nurse walked in. Cole dropped flat on Phoebe. They both held their breath and froze.

"Oh…! Oh…! I...I'm sorry!" The nurse said as she hurried out the door and shut it.

Cole and Phoebe still lay frozen. They looked at each other and a smile came across their faces, and then all at once they burst out laughing.

"Shit!" Cole said cracking up.

"That poor woman!" Phoebe struggled to say, she was laughing so hard. 


	9. Paradise Ch 9

** Chapter 9**

Back at the house, Gwen was getting things ready for Cole's return. She figured that Phoebe had stayed at the hospital, and would be home as soon as they released him. She thought about the things that she and Cole talked about in the hospital, and she hoped things would go as Cole and Phoebe wanted them to. After all, people could change a lot in three years, and she knew Phoebe was different. She knew how she was so intent on bringing Cole home, and even how excited she was to start over, but was that enough? Cole was different as well. He had terrible things happen to him in the time he was held hostage, and he might be dealing with his inner demons for a long time. He would have insecurities and issues that only Phoebe could help him with. They could only do it together. But on the other hand Cole and Phoebe had a special love, a love that couldn't be broken no matter how hard Abe and Levi tried. Their love was inspirational to Gwen and she could see the chemistry they had between them. Sometimes it was annoying to live with them. Gwen would find them all over the house, and she woundered if they remembered she lived there too. She had seen Cole naked so many times, she thought of him as a brother instead of Phoebe's husband. They were like one big family, but Gwen would have appreciated a little modesty from the two sometimes. Gwen chuckled to herself and shook her head, at the thought of this. Then the memory came to her, like rain on a parade. She remembered the day, the day that they got the news. And the day Phoebe gave birth without Cole by her side, like he promised.

Gwen saw the car pull up to the house. She shook her head from the bad memories and ran to the door. Phoebe was helping Cole out of the car, and Gwen ran to them and took Cole's other arm. He hesitated when they got to the door. He looked at the house and then at Phoebe with a worried look. Phoebe just smiled sweetly and gently kissed his cheek.

"It will be ok baby, I am here with you, and we are home." Phoebe said softly.

He felt slightly better by her words, but he was still nervous. He took a deep breath and let it out before they walked in. The inside was a little different, but he felt good standing there. The smell of the house was familiar, and it made him felt warm inside. 

"I'll be back baby, just sit on the couch, and Gwen will get you some hot tea." Phoebe said as she started to walk away. Cole grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Where are you going?" He said in a trembling voice, as he looked up at her.

"It's ok Cole there is someone I want you to meet." She said, putting her hand on his gently.

"Phoebe, I…" 

Gwen could see that they needed some time alone, so she went in the kitchen to prepare some tea. Phoebe watched Gwen and then sat on Cole's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his clammy forehead. "Cole, listen to me, we are together now, and anything from here on, we will do together. Nothing will ever drag us apart again." 

He kissed her lips softly and smiled at her. He was so proud of her and he missed her so much.

"This is so strange to hold you on our sofa again Phoebe." He whispered laying his head on her chest.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" She said staring ahead, almost in a trance.

"Yes it does, I missed it so much Phoebe." He said in a trance himself. 

"Me too Cole…" Phoebe said, as she was interrupted by a little voice.

"Mamma?"

Cole's stomach dropped and he started to slightly shake. Phoebe got up and went to her daughter. Cole stood up and turned around to see a little someone standing behind Phoebe. He saw the long black curls from around Phoebe's dress, and his heart melted. He could feel the tears rising in his eyes and he came closer to Phoebe. Phoebe held the little girl's hand behind her and smiled at Cole. Tears started to run down her face as Cole stared into Phoebe's eyes. 

"This is your daddy, baby, the one in the picture." She said in a teary voice, still staring at Cole. 

Cole walked around Phoebe and met eyes with the little girl that was smiling at him shyly. He dropped to his knees and carefully reached for the little girl's hand, then kissed it. Dallas let out a small giggle, and she came closer to him. Cole's heart raced, and he couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She looked so much like him, and he suddenly felt the feeling of a proud father.

"You look like me." Dallas said as she put her small fingers on Cole's face, feeling it. 

Her voice was like sunshine that filled up inside of Cole. 

"I sure do baby." He said as his voice cracked, trying to hold back the flow of tears, but they ran down his face anyway. 

She touched his eyes and nose and lips and then she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. Cole let out a sob and shut his eyes, then picked the little girl up and pulled Phoebe to them. Cole and Phoebe stood there sobbing and so happy to feel like a family. Then Cole carried Dallas into the living room with Phoebe behind him, and sat on the sofa. The little girl was still hugging him tightly, and Cole held his family in his arms. Gwen was standing in the doorway of the kitchen with her hand on her mouth to cover her sobs, as she watched a family reunite. Phoebe saw her there and motioned her over. They all sat on the sofa, hugging like there was no tomorrow. It felt so good to all of them to feel whole again. 


	10. Paradise Ch 10

** CHAPTER 10**

Five years later, at a reception, Cole and Phoebe sat close at a round table outside on a beautiful summer afternoon, watching the crowd dance. They were all dressed for the occasion. Phoebe wore a baby blue satin bridesmaid dress and Cole was in a tux. 

"She looks beautiful doesn't she?" Phoebe said to Cole as they watched the bride and groom dance on the dance floor.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" Cole whispered in her ear. 

"Many times love." Phoebe answered back as she leaned in and kissed his lips softly.

"But what I don't understand is how you can think I am beautiful, when I am so big?" She said looking down at her stomach.

"I told you baby, you are the sexiest mother here!" He said putting his hand on Phoebe's stomach and smiling playfully.

Phoebe laughed and hit him with her bouquet, then he leaned in and they started kissing.

"Daddy, daddy they are dancing! Will you dance with me?" Dallas said as she ran up and jumped on Cole's lap. 

She was wearing a flower halo in her hair, and her dress was similar to Phoebe's.

Cole caught her in his lap and put his nose to Dallas's smiling at her.

"Yes baby, I was wondering when you would ask me!" Cole said in a silly voice while he tickled Dallas. "Did I tell you how pretty you looked today?" 

Phoebe smiled at Cole and Dallas. 

"Yes...Daddy come on." She giggled.

"Ok princess, mamma can't dance anyway." He said getting up from the reception table. 

"Hey, you two!" Phoebe said playfully swinging her bouquet at them.

Cole ducked taking Dallas's hand, as they ran to the dance floor laughing.

Phoebe chuckled to herself and sat back with her hand on her belly. Gwen saw Phoebe watching the dance floor. Phoebe met eyes with Gwen and they smiled at each other. Gwen whispered in Patric's ear and walked toward the table. She plopped herself in the chair by Phoebe. 

"You look smashing dolling!" Phoebe giggled.

"Well this is not my thing to be tied down and all, but it's strange sis… I just can't get enough of him." Gwen said smiling at Patric, her new husband, who was laughing with Cole and Dallas on the dance floor. 

"Uncle Patric watch!" Dallas said as she twirled under Cole's arm.

Dallas was standing on his feet as they danced, then Cole twirled her under his arm like a ballerina. Phoebe watched them and smiled at Cole when he looked her way. He shot her a sexy smile, and then turned to Dallas again.

"Welcome to Paradise Gwen." Phoebe said smiling at Cole and Dallas.

"You and Cole have come a long way. I didn't know if you could do it after he came home, because so much had happened to you both in the three years he was gone. But I shouldn't have doubted that you guys would pull through. It's amazing Phoebe, you guys have been through so much, and you have only gotten closer. I didn't know about this kind of love until now." Gwen said smiling at Patric across the way. Phoebe looked at her and said, "I'm glad you have found the happiness I have."

Gwen turned to Phoebe and then took her hand to pull her up. 

"Come on Phoebe's you won't be able to do this much longer, and you are… dancing at my wedding!" 

"Thanks for the confidence sweetie!" Phoebe laughed sarcastically.

The two girls walked to the dance floor and joined the others. Cole kissed Phoebe when she got to him and Dallas. 

"I love you Phoebe." He said putting his arm around her.

"I love you too Cole." She answered before kissing him again. 

Dallas just giggled at them and took Gwen and Patrick's hand. 

"They always do that." Dallas said playfully rolling her eyes at Cole and Phoebe. Gwen and Patric laughed and then Gwen leaned down to Dallas's ear.

"I know how you feel Dal." She whispered and then they giggled together.

Later that afternoon Gwen and Patric told everyone good-bye. They were off to Jamaica for two weeks, and Gwen couldn't wait. She and Phoebe had lived on the streets while they grew up and Gwen had lost all hope of ever finding love. That was part of the reason that she was so dispossive of men. She didn't think they cared about her, and so she didn't care about them. Until she meet Patric. He had come to work for Cole's new law firm that he and Phoebe opened together. He swept Gwen off her feet as soon as they met. He was more stable and focused, and that is what she needed in her life. The wild and reckless life she was leading was getting old. He told her she needed him and he wasn't going to take no for an answer. That was good enough for her. She also had never met someone that took her breath away, when he looked at her.

"Come here my little flower girl!" Gwen said to Dallas as they threw their arms around each other.

"Take care of you Auntie Gin!" Dallas said as she kissed Gwen's cheek.

"Take care of you Dal!" Gwen said with a lump in her throat.

"We are not going to miss you at all!" Cole said in a sarcastic voice as he hugged Gwen.

"You better Lady killer!" She snapped back with a smile.

Phoebe felt relived that Gwen was safe and happy. Even though she and Patric were going to have their own place, they would still live close and she would see her every day. She and Gwen had come along way and Phoebe was proud of the life they built.

"You have so much fun! And don't worry about anything but your tan!" Phoebe said as she squeezed Gwen tight.

Gwen shut her eyes and a tear rolled down her face. She also was so happy with the life they built and she felt safe at last. No more watching their backs and running scared. It was true, they had both found Paradise.

"Take care of my niece and don't have that baby until I get back!" Gwen said pulling way from Phoebe and getting into the car where Patrick was waiting. 

They drove off with everyone waving at them.

When Cole and Phoebe's son was born, they moved into a ranch style house that was just outside of the city. They wanted to raise their family in the country, but still be close to Gwen and Patric.

One day Phoebe was watching Cole playing outside with the kids, and she was enjoying the view watching them run around Cole, and laughing when he would catch them in his arms. This made her smile and then laugh to herself. 

Then she saw Cole was coming in the back door with Dallas on his back and Jr. in his arms. They were laughing and they made quiet a ruckus coming in.

"Dallas take your brother upstairs and get ready for your baths, I'll make lunch." Phoebe said after they were inside.

"Mom, Can we go to Auntie Gwen's tomorrow?" Dallas said taking her brother's hand.

"We'll see baby, now run along and take your brother. Wait, not without a kiss!" 

"No, mamma no kiss!" Jr. giggled in a little dutchy voice. He had Phoebe's brown eyes and shiny brown hair.

"Yes, yes" Phoebe said as she kissed all over his face. 

Dallas giggled at her brother.

"Mom, you are going to make him pee his pants." Dallas said laughing at her mom and brother.

"Ok, smarty, come here!" She said playfully to Dallas.

The kids giggled and ran upstairs away from her. She turned around and Cole was leaned back on the counter looking at her up and down, with a sexy half smile.

"What?" She said seductively walking up to him and slipping her hands around his waist. 

He started to unbutton her blouse and kiss her neck. 

"There isn't anyone else in the world I would rather share my live with Phoebe." He said in a lustful whisper.

He started breathing heavily, and his hands were fumbling with her buttons. She unzipped his jean shorts and put her hand down his briefs. He looked down at her with lazy and lustful eyes, then rest his lips on her forehead. He picked her up and laid her on the table, and pulled at her shorts impatiently.

"Cole, the kids, if they come down…" Phoebe said as Cole grabbed her lips with his mouth and kissed her passionately. Then he took her hand and they ran to their bedroom.

The next morning when the doorbell rang, it startled Phoebe, and she turned towards the front door. She opened the door and nobody was there. She looked around and there was no one in sight. She was about to shut the door, when she looked down and on the step there was an envelope lying there. She picked it up and read what it said,  
Dear Phoebe,   
I hope this finds you well, and I hope you have found the happiness you deserved.   
You have taught me a lot and I wanted to thank you.   
Hey, if you are ever in Cabo, look me up. I love you and I wish you the best.   
Levi

Phoebe closed the letter and walked in the house. She smiled inside and was relieved that Levi was well. Cole came up behind her in his robe and put his arms around her waist. 

"Who was that baby?" Cole said kissing her forehead.

Phoebe smiled up at him and hugged his neck, slipping the note into her robe pocket.

"I love you Cole." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

He smiled and squeezed her tight.

"I love you too Phoebe." 

She never told Cole about the note. She thought it would bring back bad memories for him and there was no need. The note was for her anyway. Cole and Phoebe were right where they wanted to be in life, and nothing or no one would ever come between them again. 

THE END


End file.
